Past, Future, Present
by Mystic Rain Shadow
Summary: Nine young ladies fighting for life on Earth, five brave gentlemen trying to protect space. A scout with a secret, A pilot that is lost. Emotions at war. Can they find peace or will the evil in life rule forever. Can one scout find her love and brother?
1. Chapter 1: Twins of Destiny and Fate

_Past, Future, Present_

_By: Mystic Rain Shadow_

_CHAPTER 1: Twins of Destiny and Fate_

Tokyo, Japan the home of 1389600 people. In a city were the buildings touch the sky and the sun raises makes everything shine like a diamond. In this city is were nine young ladies who fight evil and keep it at bay.

The day started like any normal day for the people of Tokyo. Mothers got breakfast ready for the family, fathers were getting ready to go to work, and children and teens alike were getting ready for a day at school. The sun starting to come out, and clouds lightly dotted the sky, showing all that today was to be a beautiful day. Birds are flying throw the air singing happy songs.

In this beautiful city, in the business district is a Television station called "Galactic TV". The building is yellowish orange, with big bay windows on the second floor, and a TV tower just over head displaying the logo for the station a swirl with a star in the middle.

In front of the building, we find nine young ladies, each one dressed in a sailor style fuku's. These ladies were standing in a perfect "V" shape pattern. Four ladies on each side of the young lady in the middle. The people of Tokyo call them the Sailor Senshi, protectors of their city.

The first sailor senshi we come to has a uniform the color of black and garnet, with long greenish black hair and garnet colored eyes. In her hand we see a garnet rob, a key shaped staff which is topped by the Garnet orb, along her waist is a chain of keys. Her boots are knee high and are colored black with a white top. She is Sailor Pluto.

The second sailor senshi we come to has a uniform the color of teal and cerulean with shoulder length teal hair and teal eyes. In her hand she is holding a teal colored mirror with the symbol of Neptune on the back. Her shoes are high heels that are a cerulean color. She is Sailor Neptune.

The third sailor senshi we come to has a uniform the color of navy blue and yellow, with boyish short blond hair and blue eyes. In her hand is a sword that has a golden handle with a Arabian style blade with a blue, red and yellow gems on the blade. Her boots ankle high and are a navy blue color. She is Sailor Uranus.

The fourth and last senshi on the right is a young child, she has a uniform the colors of purple and brown, with ear length blackish purple hair and violet eyes. In her hand she is holding a glaive staff . Her boots are knee high with purple style lace and are the color purple. She is Sailor Saturn.

The people of Tokyo have come to know these four has the Outter Senshi, of the Sailor Senshi.

The fifth sailor senshi we come to has a uniform the color of green and pink, with rose-shaped earrings and green laced-up boots with height just above the ankles. She has brown hair held in a high pony tail with jade colored eyes. She isn't holding anything in her hands. She is Sailor Jupiter.

The sixth sailor senshi we come to has a uniform the color of red and purple, and wearing red high heels. She has waist length black hair with amber colored eyes. In her hand is a box made of fire. She is Sailor Mars.

The seventh sailor senshi we come to has a uniform the color of orange and navy blue, along with orange ankle-strap heels. She has waist length blond hair, held up in a red bow and blue colored eyes. In her hand she is holding a chain with the links in the shape of hearts. She is Sailor Venus

The eighth and last senshi on the left, has a uniform the color of blue and sky blue, along with knee high blue boots with a white top. She has shoulder top blue hair and blue eyes. And in her hand she is holding a blue computer with the symbol of Mercury and a visor over her eyes. She is Sailor Mercury.

The people of Tokyo have come to know these four has the Inner Senshi, of the Sailor Senshi.

The last and ninth sailor senshi we come to has a uniform in many colors, mostly blue and read or dark pink, with a crescent moon motif which is in the shape of a golden heart. She also wears red hairpieces and white barrettes resembling feathers. She has two pairs of angelic wings adorn her back. Her boots are knee high and the color white with a red top strip. Her hair is silverish blond up in a meatball and spaghetti style, twin balls on top of her head and silverish blue eyes. She is Sailor Moon, and the leader of the sailor senshi. In her right hand she is holding a white staff with a pink and gold top, and in her left she is holding a communicator.

"Luna we are at Galactic Television Station." Sailor Moon stated into the communicator.

She looks back at her fellow Senshi, knowing that today was a day of destiny, that they may not make it home after this battle. She would actually hate to say this, but she would rather be in class with Ms. H then standing here ready to face death.

"Come on girls, let get this Witch"

The senshi nod their heads and start toward the building holding the golden senshi they would have to fight. Each knowing that in the end they would have to win.

"Here we go." stated Sailor Moon as she pushed the door open and took the first step inside.

Destiny now has hold onto the flow of time. Fate now has hold of each an every life of the Sailor Senshi. Let the battle begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

_ Past, Future, Present_

_By: Mystic Rain Shadow_

Chapter Two: Pain

Rain spattered against the window of a pink and white bedroom on the second story of a yellow and blue house; and light and thunder danced across the sky. Inside this yellow and blue house with the bedroom that is pink and white on the second story you see a black cat with ruby colored eyes and a golden crescent moon on her forehead staring out into the world were the storm rages on. Knowing that the storm was not just a storm. Knowing that nine young ladies are fighting for the lives of humans and creatures alike on the planet. Knowing that there is a chance that the nine young ladies may not return from this battle.

Ͻ*LUNA*Ϲ

Guilt, Guilt was the only thing she was feeling. Knowing she was the one to put destiny onto the path of five young girls. Guilt, knowing that only one of the five is loosing herself everyday. Luna signed and looked down at the commutator that rested at her feet' It hasn't made a sound since Sailor Moon had called to say they were at the location that Chaos was at.

Luna looked back up out the window to see another lighting bolt flash.

'Jupiter'

The howl of the wind as it got fiercer than any normal storm.

'Uranus'

In the distance Luna could see the waves of the ocean hit the barrier that the Japanese government had place up to keep out tsunami's.

'Neptune'

Luna moved her eye's away from the ocean to look up when ice started to hit the window.

'Mercury'

"Luna?"

Luna looked away then to the white cat with blue eyes and the same crescent moon on the forehead. "Artemis"

"Don't worry some much, they'll come home."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then why do you look like someone ran over your best friend?"

"Artemis, I know the chance of the girls returning are slim to none. But I have this feeling that Serena is going to get the worst of this battle tonight."

"How so?" Artemis asked "Did she say anything before this battle that would make you think that now?"

"No"

"Then what?"

Luna looked away for a second to look at the clock, only thirty five minutes pasted since the battle started. Time.

'Pluto'

"Luna?"

"Artemis, Serena isn't being herself anymore."

Artemis shot Luna a concerned look. "want to explain what you mean?"

Luna looked back at him, just as the power went out in the house and the whole city. She could barely make out his face in the flashes of lighting and thunder. Luna got up and moved to the night stand that is next to the bed. The bed has a light blue comforter with yellow crescent moons and stars.

"Luna?"

"Serena has been closing herself off lately. And I think it might have to do with this battle." Luna stated before she pulled out the drawer and leaned in to grab the candle that was inside along with a candle holder, and matches. As she moved Artemis got up and helped her light the candle. As Luna looked into the flame she could still only think about is her guilt.

'Mars'

"There, we have light." Artemis stated looking up "how has Serena been acting?"

"Closed off, cold, distance. You name it she's being that way. She use to be so full of life, and a free spirit. But lately not anymore."

"When did it start?"

"After she told Darien that it was over and she didn't love him nor never could."

"She didn't look at way to me, and they broke up almost a year now."

"I know, trust me I know."

"Then how, she is always normal around the others, well except Hotaru, but those two are always getting into some form of trouble together, but she's normal."

'Saturn'

"It's an act. I called her on it one day, and since then she doesn't put it on for me anymore." Luna stated looking back outside. "I have been keeping a record of every scarp and broken bones the girls get. And Serena found it. She had asked me what it was for, and I told her my debt to her and the girls. She just looked at me and ripped it up. When I asked why, she told me I have no debt I owe anyone."

"Oh, Luna"

"She said, 'If it wasn't for you, the girls and I would have never met. And the neg-averse would have taken over. Artemis, I feel so guilty for having to make them fight. Besides Hotaru, Serena is the second youngest in the group. I found her when she was only four, while the others were older."

"Luna none of the girls blame you. Yes, Serena did at first just want to be normal, but she has grown into her role as protector of Earth and Space." Artemis stated "But how did you find Serena so young?"

"Serenity "Serena" Usagi Tsukino is not her real name, well Serenity is but not Usagi Tsukino."

"Okay, you lost me."

"Serena is an orphan Artemis. The Tsukino's aren't her real family."

"Okay, I wondered about that." Artemis stated "She never looked like her mom or dad. But still how did you find her so young?"

"I know." Luna said, she stole a look to Artemis "I found her on Colony L2. In an orphanage called the Maxwell Church. The name she carried then was Serenity "Solo" Rain Maxwell. I wondered into the church yard one day and Serena found me. She had asked Sister Helen if she could keep me. Sister Helen told her that cats aren't allowed inside but she would allow Serena to feed me and take care of me. Since that day I was always with Serena, even when the boy who protected her was around."

"Boy? Protect?"

"Yes, there was a boy who was roughly six years old there, Father Maxwell had found him, just like he found Serena. He protected her and made sure she was safe. He went by the name Duo Maxwell."

"She cared about him, like brother and sister love"

'Venus'

"Yes, but it all changed when the Tsukino's came by to adopt a child. Serena wouldn't leave with out Duo, but then they only wanted one child. Duo, asked the Tsukino's to take me with Serena when they came to get her on Thursday. They told him they would. Serena last saw Duo on Tuesday, and that night Duo disappeared. Serena went with her new parents, but not before she found a gift from Duo."

"Why did he leave?"

"He knew Serena needed a family, she voiced it a lot growing up, how she wanted a family and to be a normal girl. He let her go, knowing she would be happy and save; as well as cared for and loved."

"What happen to the boy?"

"I don't know, four days after we got to Tokyo, L2 was attacked and the church was destroyed

"So neither Serena or you know what happen to him?"

"No, neither of us did; but Setsuna had found him for me."

"Pluto found him?"

"Yes"

"Where is he then?"

"Colony L4, the Winner Colony."

"He made off well then."

"No"

"How so then?" Artemis asked

"Duo was never adopted by anyone, he ran off after the church was destroyed. He lives with his friends Quatra Winner, Wufie Chang, Trowa Barton, and Heero Yui."

"I've heard those names somewhere, but can't remember were at."

"They are the five gentlemen that guard Relena Lynsey Peacecraft, and the former Gundam Pilots."

"WHAT!"

Luna looked sharply at Artemis "SHHHHH, you trying to give us away?"

"hehe sorry no." Artemis said. "have you told Serena yet about what you found out?'

"No, I wanted to wait until this battle was over, but I'm beginning to think I should have told her before they left to fight."

Artemis looked out the window, into the power storm that the sailor scouts were making "She'll make it Luna, they all will."

"I wish it was true Artemis, I wish it was true." Luna said looking back outside into the storm that raged. Knowing that there was a chance that all or none of the scouts were going to make it.


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction & Transformation

_ Past, Future, Present_

_By: Mystic Rain Shadow_

Chapter Three: Destruction and Transformation

Ω* Sailor Moon*Ω

"Galaxia! Why are you doing this you're a Sailor Senshi, we protect people not kill them!" yelled Sailor Moon "We are to protect the innocence not destroy it"

"Because Princess Serenity, I wish for darkness to fall on this planet, and I will have all the star seeds, including yours."

"I would never allow you to have the star seeds of the people of this planet nor that of mine. If I have to I will kill you to keep them SAFE!"

"Poor Serenity, you know nothing of life do you" Galaxia sneered.

Sailor Moon looked a Galaxia and saw all the hate that she had, no it wasn't Galaxias' hate, it was Chaos. Sailor Galaxia had sealed Sailor Chaos into herself to stop her from destroying the universe. But Chaos had influenced Galaxia into the evil doings. She knew the only way to stop her was to destroy Galaxia and banish Chaos back to the Black Cauldron.

All around them building were destroyed or falling down, the Senshi tried to protect her from Galaxia but in the end their star seeds were taken. A lovely day was turned into darkness by Sailor Galaxia. The sky was filled with raging storm clouds when there weren't any clouds in the sky this morning. The sun was shining bright now is hidden from all who wanted to see it.

"You see Serenity; you are nothing without your precious Senshi."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, knowing her fellow Senshi star seeds were taken by Galaxia.

'I will get them back, even if it kills me to do it, I will get them back' Sailor Moon promised as she kneeled down and began to pray.

'Mother moon hear my plea, help me rid of the Chaos in Galaxia, help me free my family. Mother moon I pray to the leaned me the strength I need.'

"Saying your last prayers Serenity?" "For they will be your last."

Galaxia form an energy ball in the palm of her hand the size of a beach ball, and throw it at Sailor Moon. As the ball got closer, eight star seeds shot from behind Galaxia and started to revolve around Sailor Moon.

"WHAT! NO!"

The star seeds started spinning faster and faster, making a blinding light of color until it shown silver and white. The energy ball was destroyed as soon as it hit the light.

'I, Princess Setsuna, from the planet Pluto, grant the powers of Time and Space and the Plutoian Staff and dimensional keys, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A dark green and burgundy light shot out and hit Sailor Moon in the chest.

'I, Princess Michelle, from the planet Neptune, grant the powers of the Ocean and Music, Art and the Neptunian Mirror and violin, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A teal and aqua light shot out and hit Sailor Moon in the chest, along with the light from Pluto.

'I, Princess Haruka, from the planet Uranus, grant the powers of Wind and Speed, and the Uranusian Space Sword, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A sandy yellow and navy blue light shot out and hit Sailor Moon in the chest, this time she was starting to lift into the air.

'I, Princess Hotaru, from the planet Saturn, grant the powers of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth, and the Saturnine Glavine and the powers of healing, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A dark purple and black light shot out and incased Sailor Moon in a shadow of light.

Galaxia finally realizing what was happening started shooting off energy blast as fast as she could. As the energy was hitting at Sailor Moon, the lights were destroying it as fast as Galaxia shot them off. 'I can't let them finish, or I'm dead.'

'I, Princess Lita, from the planet Jupiter, grant the powers of Nature and Thunder and Lighting, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A green and pink light shot out and hit the black light shadow over Sailor Moon cracking with Lighting.

'I, Princess Rei, from the planet Mars, grant the powers of Flame and Foresight, and the Marian Bow, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A red and purple light shot out, with flames, hitting Sailor Moon sending flames roaring around her.

'I, Princess Mina, from the planet Venus, grant the powers of the Heart and the Venusian chain and the Sword of Artemis, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A yellow and orange light shot out hitting Sailor Moon in the Chest next to her heart.

'I, Princess Ami, from the planet Mercury, grant the powers of Ice and Wisdom, and the Mercuryian DS, to the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII'

A light and navy blue shot out and hit Sailor Moon circling her with ice.

As the light danced around Sailor Moon, Galaxia was growing angry she couldn't stop the Senshi from giving Sailor Moon their powers.

'This will stop her before they are done' Galaxia though as she gathered dark energy into her hand+9s. As Galaxia got ready to shoot the blast at Sailor Moon, a column of Silver and White light shot down from the moon, covering Sailor Moon completely.

'WHAT?'

'I, Royal High Queen Serenity Dysnomia VI of the Lunarian Moon and Solarium Kingdoms, pass my crown and power to my daughter the Royal High Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII of the Lunarian Moon and Solarium Kingdoms.'

Galaxia now enraged, shaped the dark energy into a sword, as she went to grasp the sword, she saw a golden light hit Sailor Moon, now confused as what the golden light was, until she heard.

'I, Royal High King Helios Sol V of the Lunarian Moon and the Solarium Kingdoms, pass my crown and power to my daughter the Royal Princess Serenity Dysnomia VII of the Lunarian Moon and Solarium Kingdoms.'

As the light grew, so did Galaxia rage, for no one knew who Serenity's father was, nor if he was alive or dead? Galaxia flew at Sailor Moon planning on killing her before the transformation was complete. As she got nearer the light got brighter and the heat from it was soaring higher.

In a blast of blinding light Galaxia was thrown backwards, sending her into a slighting still standing building, destroying completely.

As the light died down, you could see a new Sailor Senshi, standing where Sailor Moon was at. The new senshi was wearing silver and white boots with armor pads at her knees, and with a three and a half inch heel, her fuku was silver and white metal with red gems hanging from each plate along with a black fuku under it, set upon her hip is a chain of keys and a chain of hearts, a white bodice and silver chest plate on the plate was a crescent moon with an eight pointed star behind it, silver and white shoulder armor with red gems hanging from them plates. On her hands were metal gloves ending in a point on her middle fingers with silver plates over her knuckles with red gems atop each one. Her hair is in heart shape buns with a silverish yellow crown set between them, the crown has nine gems of each of the planets. Between her heart shaped bangs is a silver eight pointed star with a crescent moon in the center. Her eyes are bluish silver, and her lips a pale pink. Set on her ears are twin eight pointed stars with red gems hanging from them. In this sailor hands is a silver and gold sword with a blue sapphire, a red sapphire and yellow sapphire, the handle is golden with a navy blue grip.

Galaxia sat up from the rumble that had buried her, as she cast her eyes upon the new senshi, you could see fear in her eyes for she knew now that she was in trouble. Before her stood the ultimate sailor senshi, the most feared and the holder of the most power gem in the universe.

Here stood, Her Royal Highness Neo-Queen Serenity Dysnomia VII, the Queen of the Lunarian and Solarium Kingdoms, and Sailor Cosmos.

"Now Chaos, time for you to leave Galaxia and this universe, for I will see you banished to the Black Cauldron, never to see the light of day again." Stated Sailor Cosmos as she grasps her sword tighter. "Time to end your evil ruling on the Universe."

"Yes, let's finish this and see who is truly the ultimate sailor senshi, and ruler of the cosmos, Serenity." Stated Galaxia as her armor changed to black and red.

The wind howled around each senshi, one of light and the other of darkness. Rain started pelting the ground around the two.

To everyone of Tokyo and earth, time felt like it has stood still and the earth stopped moving, and nature came to a complete silence as two of the most power senshi was about to start fighting. One for human kind alike, as the other wanted completely destruction.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovering

_ Past, Future, Present_

_By: Mystic Rain Shadow_

Chapter Four: Discovering

Ͽ*Duo*Ͼ

"Duo?"

Duo looked from the window he was staring out of over to the pale blond that had called his name "Yes, Quatre?"

"What's wrong?"

Duo signed and looked back out the window, to the sky of the colony L4 today has been quite and boring.

"Duo?"

"Winner leave the braid baka alone, he's just upset that he didn't get the last piece of cake."

"I don't think that's true Wufie" Quatre stated "it's not normal for him to be so… how do I say it…quite."

Duo looked into the reflection of everyone standing in the room behind him.

Quatre Winner, who was standing behind him to the right, is a pale blond with blue eyes, and a gentle soul, just like Sol; he stands at 5'7 and is the shortest of them all. Quatre is Arabian and one of the wealthiest people, heck he owned L4 or known as the Winner Colony.

Wufie Chang, who is sitting in a blue recliner, is a dark hair with dark eyes; he has a temper that he likes to mess with every day, but not today. He stands at 5'8 the second shortest of the all. Wufie is Chinese, and comes from Colony L5, but was completely destroyed at the start of the Oz war.

Next came Trowa Barton, who is leaning against the wall to his left, with light brown hair that has a uni-bang with green eyes. Trowa is quite, too quite if you asked him. He stands at 6'3 and the tallest of them all. He looks Italian but couldn't be for such. Trowa isn't even his real name, nor does he know where he is from, all they know is Colony L3.

Last is Heero Yui, who was at the laptop on the coffee table, he's always on that damn thing. Heero has brown hair with Persian blue eyes. He's like Trowa, the only thing different is Heero threatens to shoot him. He stands at 6'0 and is the second tallest one. Heero is from Colony L1 and doesn't show emotions and Japanese.

And himself, Duo Maxwell, with long brown hair in a braid down to his butt, and violet eyes, he stands at 5'9 and American, he comes from Colony L2 and is always goofing off. However today is not a day he likes.

"Duo?"

"I just hate today, Quatre."

Wufie, who was taking a sip of his drink, spit it out. "WHAT, MAXWELL HATING SOMETHING!"

"Wufie, it is not uncommon for someone to hate something." Trowa stated "But why do you hate this day Duo, if I may ask?"

"Today is when Sol was taken from me."

Heero hearing what was going on looked up from his laptop to see what else Duo would say.

"Who is Sol Duo?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister, hell Maxwell, what happen run her off with your stupid acts." Laughed Wufie.

Duo growled in the back of his throat.

"No, Chang, she was adopted by a family that wanted a child, only one child. She refused to go if I can't, so I left her that night, so she would have to go." Duo said turning around "She was only 10 when she was adopted and I was 13. She always told me she wanted a family, and if that meant for me not to be there for her to of had one, so be it."

"Duo, why didn't you say anything about her before?" asked Quatre

"Because I didn't want her involved in the war."

"So you're saying the last time you saw her was 8 years now."

"Unfortunately yes."

Quatre looked at Heero, "Duo what's her name and we can find her."

Duo signed again, "Her name is Serenity Sol Maxwell, but I don't know if they changed her name or not. Father Maxwell found her just like me, the only thing she remembered was Serenity. So we believed that was her name."

"How old was she when she was found?" asked Trowa

"2"

"WHAT!" yelled Quatre and Wufie "your telling me she was only two and didn't get adopted until she was 10 that's, 8 years right there!"

"Quatre, I know this, that's why I left that day, is so she can have a family."

"We could hack into the orphanage files to locate her." Heero stated

"Can't happen, Maxwell Church is no longer standing, Oz destroyed it."

"She's American right?" Wufie asked now wanted to help Duo find his sister.

"Nope, Japanese."

"Okay, sorry, Duo, your American, how is your sister Japanese?"

"We're not blood related Q-man, it's just that we got along and she always called me nii-chan, whatever that means."

"Older brother."

Duo looked over at Heero to see him typing away at his laptop again, and sighed again. He turned and looked back out the window again to the fake sky again, knowing that his sister loved to watch the clouds and the moon.

"There are only 350 Serenity's in the world, and only 175 of them are Japanese." Stated Heero.

Duo turned from the window so fast he almost fell. "Wwwhhhaaattt!"

Heero looked up at Duo and said again "There are only 175 Serenity's that are Japanese."

Duo looked confused for a minute, then asked "why are you helping me find her, Hee-man?"

"Because Maxwell, other than Winner, you're the only other one that has family alive; so why can't you be happy with the fact that we want to find her for you?" Wufie plainly stated. "Besides, it's not every day you're upset or depressed."

"Ahhh, Wu-man I didn't know you cared so much."

"Maxwell."

Duo laughed, "I know, it's Wufie."

'Beep' 'Beep'

Everyone looked over at the laptop that just signaled that they had a mission from Dr. J. Heero reached over and click the enter button.

'Hello, boys, I have a new job for you to do.' J said ' your mission is to head to Tokyo, Japan; there have been some high energy levels coming from there. From satellite photos it shows a dark cloud covering the city. You can't see the lights of building through the cloud for it is too thick, and reports have come through that Tokyo is being destroyed by whatever energy is coming from this cloud. You are to take your Gundams to Kyoto and drive to Tokyo.'

"Okay, why not just fly to Tokyo then, it would be easier?" Duo said

'Because, 02 the cloud sucks all energy that enter the clouds away from the object, so that means, your gundams are useless there. Mission accepted or declined?'

"Mission accepted"

"Well, when were done then we'll be able to find Serenity, hopefully right." Duo laughed.

"Duo first we have this mission, or we might not be finding her." Said Quatre

"Come let's get going." Heero said.

The boys got up and started walking down the hallway away from the living pass painting of a long forgotten kingdom, past the kitchen with stainless steel appliances, to the garage that held any car, truck or motorcycle you can think of. Heero stop at a door and hit a button, reveling a key pad that is hidden. Typing in the code that opened the door leading to the hanger holding the Gundams. Walking down the steps to the hanger, lights flicking on at each step that was taken by the five pilots. Stopping at another door with another key pad, Heero enter the code again. Upon stepping into the hanger, you see five large machines, the Gundams.

The first Gundam is Gundam Wing Zero Custom: the main colors of the Gundam are Red, White, and blue. Wing Zero features four angelic wings on its back. This Gundam has the Twin Buster Rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size like a space colony. Also Wing Zero has Piledriver Shield features an anti-beam coating, and can shoot out the tip to puncture enemy MS armor similar to a real life piledriver. This Gundam is one of two that has the Zero system. This Gundam is famous for its pilot, Pilot 01, Heero Yui.

The second Gundam is Deathscythe Hell Custom: the main colors of the gundam are Green and Black. Deathscythe Hell is a mobile suit that specializes in stealth and close combat. Deathscythe Hell's primary weapon is a beam scythe. The Deathscythe Hell's secondary weapon is a Buster Shield on the left arm which can launch from said arm to be used as a projectile weapon. The shield has two large metal blades that open just before launch to reveal a beam blade emitter beneath. Finally to round out its selection of weapons Deathscythe Hell is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan cannons. This Gundam is famous for its pilot, Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.

The third Gundam is Heavyarms Custom: the main colors of the gundam are red, white, and orange. Heavyarms is a mobile suit that specializes in artillery. A machine cannon concealed within the clavical armor of the Heavyarms. Sports stronger power than the vulcan guns. Vulcan guns mounted in the head, they have low power, but are fairly effective in shooting down incoming missiles, homing missile stored within the shoulders. They are fired towards an enemy/enemies with a lock on. Chest gatling gun the chest armor is opened when these weapons are fired. Being the second most powerful weapons in the Heavyarms. This Gundam is famous for its pilot, Pilot 03, Trowa Barton.

The fourth Gundam is Sandrock Custom: the main colors of the gundam are sandy yellow, navy blue, and white. Sandrock's weapons include heat shotel fashioned after an ancient Ethiopian weapon, the heat shotels are superheated blades that melt and cut through enemies. Vulcan cannon weak shell fining weapons mounted in the head, designed to shoot down missiles, homing missile that are stored within the clavical section. Mainly used in intercept enemies. Shield with anti-beam coating. It is modeled after the head of a snake, with the two claws representing the fangs, and the shield flashers (designed to confuse enemies), disguised as the "eyes". Diffusing cloak it is a piece of material with anti-beam coating that is able to take a few beam shots before disintegrating. This Gundam is famous for its pilot, Pilot 04, Quatre Winner.

The last and fifth Gundam is Shenlong Custom: the main colors of the gundam are white, blue, and yellow. Shenlong's weapons are Beam glave a spear like weapon modeled after the Chinese Guan Dao, a pole with a short dagger like blade mounted on the end it can cause serious carnage among enemy troops. Dragon fang an extendable claw shaped like the head of a Chinese Dragon that flies off and crushes enemies. Flamethrower a weapon that spouts superheated flame, melting through the enemies. It is mounted on the dragon fang. Vulcan cannon a weak shell firing weapon used to shoot down incoming missiles. Shenlong shield that is small and light to suit the role of the Shenlong Gundam. This Gundam is famous for its pilot, Pilot 05, Wufie Chang.

As each of the boys got into their Gundams, the only thing they were hoping is this is not another war that is about to break out again. After Oz, and the Mariemaia wars, they were growing tired of all the fighting that they were doing. Knowing now that another fellow pilot had family and hadn't seen her in over eight years, they didn't want to try their luck and not see the ones they love and care about again, hoping beyond all hope that they can find their fellow pilots sister before a war broke out again.

"Okay you guys, time to head to Kyoto, Japan!" Duo yelled into his com-link, but secretly hoping that this war wouldn't involve his sister.

"MAXWELL, STOP BEING LOUD!" yelled Wufie.

"Time to go." Heero stated

Each gundam blasted off out of the hanger heading for earth, heading for a country that is being destroyed by an energy that none of them know off as of yet. And one pilot hoping and wishing his sister we not become part of a war, is going to find out she is the only one able to fight a war that they face.


End file.
